The Son family
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Lives of five siblings. Come check it out.
1. Chapter 1

The Son family

Prologue

AN: Hi there. This is a five-book series. All in one story. Right then, there may or may not be any real Dragonball Z characters. They will show powers, being full-blooded Saiyans after all. So please R&R. Disclaimer: I own nothing (glances around Beyond to see if the others watch) Let's begin.

The weather just didn't fit the situation. The bright sunlight beat down upon the procession. Twelve people walked down the road to the cemetery. Four powerful young men carried their now deceased mother. A young woman walked at the side of an older man who was thinning quickly. His black eyes were dull as they watched his dead mate being carried by their four sons. His black hair spiked in every direction. All the others were the preacher and friends of their mother. The girl lifted her dark head silently with pride at her father's side. Her black eyes moved to her four brothers and her mother's casket.

"Father" she said quietly. "You have to eat something. I don't want to come back here so soon, and I don't think your sons do either."

"Shut up Aratara" a deep voice called allowing the humans to hear the conversation. "You don't understand what he is going through. So leave him alone."

Aratara looked straight ahead and stopped pestering her father. They walked on in silence. Aratara forced back tears then reached down to touch her stomach. Her oldest brother glanced back at her as he and the others placed the casket down into the hole. They had dug the hole just the night before so the dirt was slightly wet. The casket slid slowly into this unfamiliar soil their mother had come to love. Aratara lifted her head and silently watched her emotionless brothers. They had cried when they were all by themselves but they refused to cry in front of others. The preacher nodded to the four boys as he stepped up to the grave.

"Rebecka was a great daughter, sister wife and mother" he said softly. "She will be greatly missed."

He walked over to Aratara and her father. He reached out and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Goten" he said. Ignoring Aratara completely, the preacher walked over to her mother's human friends. Together the two full-blooded Saiyans walked to the grave. The youngest boy held out two shovels silently and they worked together to bury their mother.

"I'm going to stay here" Goten said calmly.

Aratara wrapped her arms beneath his arms and placed her face in his neck.

"Good-bye Daddy" she whispered painfully. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my baby girl" Goten whispered. He kissed her head gently and held her tightly. Finally she let him go and stepped away so her brothers could say good-bye.

The oldest stepped up to face his father. His black hair had been cropped short and his black eyes revealed the burden he already carried.

"I'm sorry Narco" he whispered as he touched his son's face.

The young man was only twenty-two, but already he treated the others like they were his children. He smirked at his father bravely despite the fact he was scared to death. He stepped and allowed his brother to step up.

The second oldest was an ornery little twenty year old. His black eyes constantly danced with mischief. His black hair spiked in almost every direction and two thick locks fell into his pale face. He grinned crookedly at his father.

"Behave yourself Lameta. Don't be giving Narco any trouble."

"Yes father" Lameta said with the air of innocence, while teasingly crossing his fingers.

Goten ruffled his son's hair gently. Lameta grinned as he stepped aside to allow his very shy younger brother to move closer.

He nervously stepped forward and stood watching his father. His left eye had been swollen shut for many years now and a jagged scar marred his once smooth face. His right eye was the vivid blue of his mother. Only his once blue tail had changed when they wished on the Dragon to become full-blooded. His spiky black hair was naturally tipped with gold. He gave a half-hearted smile. He never truly smiled any more, he was too hardened by years of trouble.

"Don't worry about me Pa" he said quietly. "I'll take care of the babies. Narco will have enough trouble with Lameta."

Lameta growled and tried to catch his nineteen-year-old but Sizton was a fast little joker.

Goten's youngest son, and Aratara's twin brother, stepped up and watched his father sadly. His mere seventeen years of life had not prepared him for the loss of both his mother and father. His black eyes roamed over his father's face so he wouldn't forget him. Silently he reached up to the back of his head, just like Grandfather still did. The boy's hair stood up and spiked at the top, as did his twins. Silently he looked around to make sure no one was watching, then he gave his father a huge hug.

"I'll miss you Pa" Raphel whispered then released him.

Goten looked at each of his children silently for several moments.

"Have a good life my children" he finally whispered before kneeling beside his wife's grave so he could join her in death. His children stood watching him for several long minutes before they turned and walked away. They already knew they would stay together as long as possible, but they also knew they were wild and free. And very lonely despite the fact that they had each other.

AN: So, what do you think? I'm going to continue no matter what, but I still want to know what you think. So please review.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1

The Son family

Book 1: Chapter 1

AN: Here we go with the first chapter of book one. It is a story about each of the children of Goten and Rebecca. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Narco slowly forced his eyes to open. A year had passed since his parents had died in the same week. Not much had changed during that year; he had grown older, and even lonelier. He sat up and looked around his still dark room. He had refused to adopt the human art of colleting, so his walls were bare except for pictures of his younger siblings. Only one of the few pictures showed all of them together, and even in that picture he stood near the sidelines away from the rest. His father stood with both his arms wrapped tightly around his frail wife. The other Z warriors had either left or died so that the only other three were Narco's uncle Gohan who was leaning against Lameta. The two had identical evil smiles upon their smug little faces. His grandfather Kakarot, know by the humans as Goku, and was silently watching beside his wife with his characteristically happy grin. Vegeta, the prince of the race was standing on the sidelines opposite Narco and was watching with some thing akin to loneliness in his black eyes. Narco stared silently at the powerful prince for a long moment before he hopped up in sudden decision. He headed out his door, stopping at each of his siblings' doors to check that they were still asleep. Then he headed for the kitchen.

Toy cars were scattered all over the living room with one lone stuffed bear right in the middle acting as guard over the mess.

"You would never know that there are no children in his house" he growled earning himself a chuckle from Sizton. Narco lifted his head and watched as his brother Sizton sat calmly at the kitchen table with two huge bowls in front him. He motioned with the milk jug toward the chair across from him. Narco walked over and plopped down across from his favorite brother.

"How is your eye feeling?" He asked as he accepted the milk jug from Sizton.

"You ask me that question everyday and I never answer you" Sizton growled and then froze as Narco grinned.

"You just did" he teased gently and started on his Coco Crispies. He finished in ten minutes of silence and hopped up to carry his bowl to the sink then he walked over to Sizton's right side. Once there he quickly kissed the young man on the head.

"Ahhhhhhh" Sizton cried teasingly as he pulled away. "Don't kiss me!"

"Good-bye Sizton" Narco said. "Make sure Lemeta eats before he leaves for work. You know, I'll never get over the weird feeling I get every time I say that."

Sizton laughed softly. "Agreed. I'll make sure."

"Thanks" Narco said heading out the door. He took to the air and flew slowly toward Capsule Corporation. Hours passed slowly as he took his time flying high over the landscape. The sun had begun to color the clouds when a soft crying caught his attention. He paused and listened to the sound coming from the ground and he flew down to see what was going on. He landed lightly on the ground in the midst of the forest. Silently he headed toward the soft sound, and gasped at the site he saw. A small little girl, about two years of age, was clutching the shirt of a much older woman. The little girl had large, soft, bouncy blonde curls. Her little face was buried in the other girl's chest. In contrast, the other girl had long jet-black hair that was splayed everywhere. Her eyelids were half-open to reveal slivers of silver.

'Wow' he thought then shook himself out of the daze. "Hey little girl" he said kneeling beside the young woman.

The little girl lifted her head and watched with big gray eyes. Her little heat-shaped face was so cute Narco reached out and touched her little button nose. She giggled happily and tried to grab his finger. At the sound, the young woman stirred with a moan. Narco got slowly to his feet and placed a band in his jean pocket. When he came up empty in that pocket, he tried the other pocket. Upon finding the other pocket empty too, he reached into his shirt pocket. There he found what he had been looking for. It was a small capsule. He pressed the button and tossed the capsule away from the girls. When the smoke cleared it revealed a jet-black Jaguar with sliver flames dancing across the sides and hood. The car levitated slightly off the ground as Narco pulled out some pillows from the trunk. Oddly enough, the trunk carried everything he needed, even a car seat for the baby. Without bothering to close the trunk, Narco walked to the backseat.

"Seat expand" he said.

"Done" a cold female's voice said.

Narco nodded his thanks and opened the back door. The back seat had been stretched forward like a bed so the young woman could lie down. Narco put the pillows on the bed and headed back to the trunk. After hooking the car seat up in the passenger seat. Narco turned back toward the girls. The baby stuck out her chubby little arms revealing she was dressed in a pretty flower dress, but the front was stained red. Narco chuckled quietly, trying to remain calm as he picked her up in his strong arms. Gently he hooked her up in the car seat. She giggled and waved her arms as Narco turned toward the young woman, and found out why the baby was red, the young woman's own flowery dress was soaked with blood and starting to stick to her flesh. Narco knelt and picked her up.

"Please" she whispered roughly. "Please don't hurt my baby."

"I'm going to get you help" Narco responded. "I won't hurt either of you."

She smiled slightly as Narco gently placed her in the back bed. With her safely in the back, Narco hopped in the front seat and buckled up.

"Where to?" the voice demanded.

"Capsule Corporation in ten minutes. If you can make it."

"I'll get you there in five" the voice snapped.

Narco glanced over his shoulder at the wounded girl then over at her baby as his car disappeared and reappeared in front of Capsule Corporation in four minutes.

"Not bad" Narco said hopping out and gently picking up the woman. Leaving the baby momentarily in her car seat, Narco carried her to the door and used his long black tail to ring the doorbell. Thankfully, Vegeta answered.

"Will you keep them" Narco asked, then felt the girl go limp in his arms.


End file.
